El Cerebro Perdido de Hermione Granger
by Trilce
Summary: Ella no se sabe peinar y tiene un gato llamado Crookshanks que ayer se comió su sostén. Hermione es inteligente pero un poco floja, renegona, fantasiosa y a veces un peligro público en dos piernas. Serie de drabbles bizarros, picantes y surreales de la vida Hogwartiana de esta entrañable jovencita.
1. ¿Qué mierda con mi pelo?

**_"El Cerebro Perdido de Hermione Granger"_**

**_por Trilce_**

**_Summary:_**_ Ella no se sabe peinar y tiene un gato llamado Crookshanks que ayer se comió su sostén. Hermione es inteligente pero un poco floja, renegona, fantasiosa y a veces un peligro público en dos piernas. Serie de viñetas/drabbles bizarros, absurdos y surreales de la vida Hogwartiana de esta entrañable jovencita._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 1: ¿QUÉ MIERDA CON MI PELO?_**

_—_Hermione, en tu cabello habita todo un ecosistema de animales microscópicos—dijo Ron Weasley, antes que ella le lanzara un cojín en la cara.

"¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo es que la sociedad obliga a domar tu melena cada día para presentarte ante los crueles humanos?", pensó la Gryffindor. No llevaba dos días en Hogwarts y le andaban dando la lata por haber levantado la mano en clase automáticamente.

_—_Tiene pulgas en el culo—había soltado Draco Malfoy, con su pelo engominado a lo modelo marica de revista de peluquería.

Un día le arrojaron a Hermione un pequeño avioncito de papel sin que ella se diera cuenta, y ese adefesio se quedó incrustado en sus crespos durante todo el día. Con razón las sonrisas raras que le echaban. Sobre todo el Weasley, ¡ay ese pelirrojo nariz de nabo sancochado! Andaba con Harry, el niño prodigio, milagro, Mesías, ¡bah!

—¿La han visto?—habían dicho algunas viborillas de Slytherin-. ¿Alguna vez se ha bañado?

—Su pelo paree vello púbico—murmuraba Pansy, relamiéndose de malicia.

Hermione se resguardó en su dormitorio. Se metió al baño de su dormitorio, y echó un hechizo para asegurar la puerta por razones de privacidad. Se miró frente al espejo y se vio como era, una chica de cara larga y redondeada al mismo tiempo, con dos nuevos granos a los que llamaría Fred y George por salir de la noche a la mañana y hacerla rabiar. Su cara se veía más pequeña por esa madeja de pelo marrón que tenía. Y hasta le salían canas, que se las arrancaba a diario. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Canas hereditarias!

Pero podía sobrevivir en Hogwarts. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Era una poderosa brujita con canas que podría salir en Halloween y asustar sin necesidad de máscara o disfraz. Pero si el estilo afro había dado la sensación, Hermione estaba decidida a marcar la nueva moda del cabello ¡Cuestión de actitud! Hermione sacó pecho al pensar eso. Pecho plano, valga la aclaración, pero de eso ya vería después.

"No, ¿a quién engaño?", suspiró Hermione, pasándose los dedos para desenredarlo...y se asustó cuando encontró algo ahí. Era la basurilla del tajador. Asombrada, la tiró al lavabo, y luego buscó más curiosidades que se escondían entre sus greñas. Ubicó un pedacito de tiza blanca, la pata de algún escarabajo, una costra de caspa reseca y hasta un alfiler que no la había matado gracias a la voluminosidad de su cabellera de tres kilos. ¡Qué mala suerte tenía!

Hermione tuvo un arranque de rabia lunática, cogió la varita, apuntó a su cabeza…y se lo rapó.

—¡NOOO, MI PELO, NO! ¿QUÉ HE HECHO? ¡AY, ESTOY CALVA!

—Hermione, despierta.

—¡MI PELO, ME LO HE RAPADO!

—Hermione, te has quedado dormida—dijo Lavender Brown, muy burlona, en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Un corro de estudiantes se la había quedado mirando cómo daba manotazos torpes y tenía espasmos a mitad del desayuno. Harry y Ron miraban a otra parte, avergonzaditos los pobres.

—Qué lástima que los sueños no se hagan realidad—apuntó Draco, muy mordaz.

Hermione no pudo hacer realidad su sueño, pero nadie mancillaría su orgullo. Hizo acopio de su coraje Gryffindor, empuñó la varita y...

_—¡PILUM EVANESCA!_

Y Dracó lanzó un alarido con gallo. Ya no tenía su cabello rubio engominado digno de modelo marica. Estaba calvito como un huevo. Risas. Muchas risas y aplausos.

_—_El que ríe al último ríe mejor, Draco Malfoy_—_sonrió Hermione con los ojos locos de satisfacción, antes que entre Filch y Goyle se la llevaran arrastrándola a su primera detención.

* * *

**_N.A: ¡Gracias por leer! Bienvenidos, queridos lectores. Este fic se lo debía a mi querida Herms, ojalá les haya gustado. ¿Me dejan un review? _**

**_Trilce_**


	2. Celestina de Mente Abierta (I)

**Hermione, la Celestina de Mente Abierta (I)**

Las niñas empiezan a despertar sus emociones y deseos fantasiosos mucho antes que sus contrapartes masculinas.

Escenario: segundo año, una muchachita de pelo desgreñado corretea con la espalda encorvada por el peso de una mochila. Ajá, es nuestra Hermione, rehuyendo de la biblioteca atiborrada de estudiantes que pierden el tiempo intercambiando cartitas de amor metiéndolas entre los libros y comiendo comida chatarra grasosa y dejando las basuritas por ahí tiradas a espaldas de la señora Pince.

Lavender Brown se jactaba de ayudar a sus amigas en problemas sentimentales; pero Hermione mas bien creía que era una tontuela figuretti

—Voy a hacer que Parvati quede con Dean Thomas—Lavender tenía un aire coqueto al decir aquello—. ¿Cuánto apuestan, chicas? Yo sé que ya hay algo entre esos dos.

—Simplemente no pueden manipular a las personas—bufó Hermione levemente, contrariada.

Algún día ella soñaba con casarse con un hombre fuerte, de manos vigorosas y torso amplio, como los caballeros de los libros. Hermione se estremeció y sonrió placenteramente. Hmm, ¿por qué en Hogwarts todos los chicos estaban tan desnutridos? ¿Cómo iban a sacar músculo? ¿Con suplementos proteínicos?

Se lo pensó bien. Hermione tenía la certeza, que si quería ganarse la confianza y camuflarse entre las chillonas e incordiantes populares , tenía que jugar con las apariencias.

Se quedó pensando en el Rey Arturo…oh, y el caballero Lancelot. ¡Sí que eran hombrazos! Pero se terminaron peleando por la tonta de Ginebra ¿Cómo sería, si esos dos amigos hubieran mandado a volar a la reina? Hermione soltó una risita, y fantaseó:

_—Oh, mi Rey, ¿qué se le ofrece? —dijo Lancelot, con una reverencia. Arturo lo contempló detenidamente:_

_—Ven conmigo, fiel amigo._

_—¿Amigo? —los ojos de Lancelot brillaron con deseo—. Quiero ser tu amante, Arturo._

_—¡Pero Lancy! —jadeó Arturo, con duda en la voz—. Esto es prohibido. ¡Aquí no!_

_Lancelot aprisionó al Rey entre sus brazos, y le susurró al oído:_

_—Bésame y te probaré que lo nuestro es real. ¡Clávame tu espada, y te probaré que soy enteramente tuyo, amado mío!_

_—_¡JA JA JA JÁ!

—Señorita Granger, ¿qué es tan divertido? —preguntó la vocecilla jovial de Flitwick.

La Gryffindor tuvo un espasmo, y se encogió en su asiento.

—D-disculpe profesor.

—Ya te decía que estaba medio chalada, Harry—comentó Ron en voz baja—. Creo que tiene demencia juvenil.

Harry hizo un asentimiento despreocupado:

—Tienes razón, pero que no te oiga. Ella es de utilidad, ya sabes, tareas, exámenes…la sobornamos con algo de comida o un libro, y ya está.

Hermione los oyó, y en lugar de ofenderse…supo que había encontrado a sus siguientes víctimas. La chica se frotó las manos y mentalmente se rió con un muajajajá maléfico. ¿Conque Harry Potter y Ron Weasley la pretendían marginar, eh? Que se cuidaran esos enanos. Les daría un susto del que no se olvidarían nunca.

Pocos días después, Harry Potter se sentaba en su pupitre para la clase de Encantamientos, y veía que había un papel doblado en el medio. Como no había nadie en el salón, Harry lo abrió.

**_"Me ha encantado conocerte, y aprecio mucho tu amistad._**

**_Eres famoso, pero yo veo la esencia de tu corazón humilde. ¿Algún día podremos tener algo más que una amistad?_**

(continuará)

* * *

_Gracias por leer este pedazo de drabble. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Suscríbanse y déjenme su comentario!_


End file.
